Save Block
Save Blocks are items that appear usually in ''Mario'' RPG games. The Save Block saves your data when Mario hits it. Appearances Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Save Blocks have a 3D shape and are golden in color, having a large star at the top. It also has a big "S" in rainbow color on different sides of the Save Block. The Save Blocks in this game are also usually found in Inns or before a boss fight. Paper Mario In Paper Mario, Save Blocks are fully rainbow in color with a giant "S" in the color white and is on all four sides of the Save Block. Save Blocks in this game are usually found with Heart Blocks before a new area or before a boss fight. Unlike Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Save Blocks in this game must be hit from underneath in order to activate it. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door'' In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Save Blocks are similar in design to the ones in Paper Mario. They also appear in newer areas, before boss fights, and next to Heart Blocks. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Save Blocks again return, retaining their design from the previous ''Paper Mario'' games. However, Save Blocks in this game appear to be a lot less common than in the last games only appearing before a boss battle. Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga The saving block is instead called a save album, because it looks like an album. Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time The save album returns. Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Unlike other Mario and Luigi games, Save Blocks replace the Save Albums in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Outside of Bowser, Save Blocks looks similar to the Paper Mario ones and inside of Bowser, Yellow Emoglobins replace Save Blocks. Paper Mario: Sticker Star In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Save Blocks return and much like with the ones from Super Paper Mario, they play a much smaller role due to the game itself saving many times. But like the originals, Save Blocks are usually found next to Heart Blocks before boss fights. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Save Blocks appear and now they are blue and white in color. They can also be found in certain areas but due to being able to save anywhere at anytime in this game, Save Blocks tend to be used less often. Paper Mario: Color Splash Save Blocks return in Paper Mario: Color Splash behaving in the same way as in previous games. However, it has more of a glow this time and upon hitting it, instead of asking the player if they want to save, it just saves the game automatically. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions Save Albums return in the remake of Superstar Saga. This time however, saving is also available from the Menu. Trivia *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam is the first (and so far only) Mario RPG where there are no Save Blocks or Save Albums. The only way to save is through the menu. }} de:Speicher-Block fr:Bloc sauvegarde Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Items Category:Items in Paper Mario Category:Items in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Items in Super Paper Mario Category:Items in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Items Category:Items in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Blocks